1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clamping systems, and more particularly to a clamp to secure one tubular member or pipe to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many circumstances where it is desirable to clamp a tubular to a pipe string and deploy the two in tandem into a well or other environment. One conventional example involves clamping an umbilical to a drill pipe or choke line. The umbilical may carry hydraulics, fiber optics, conventional conductor cables or even combinations of these. In subsea environments, the clamped tubular members may be run hundreds or thousands of feet below the rig, ship or platform. One disadvantage associated with some conventional clamps is mechanical complexity that slows attachment to the string. Another disadvantage of still other conventional clamps is weight, or more particularly negative buoyancy in water. Heavyweight clamps add to the load that must be carried by the rig equipment. Depending on the construction of the string, this added weight may not be trivial in comparison to the overall weight of the deployed string. However, negative buoyancy can complicate operations in the event of clamp failure, particularly if multiple pieces of the clamp detach and sink. The lost pieces represent capital expense, and could result in fouled equipment or an obstructed wellbore or riser, for example.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or reducing the effects of one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.